


Wish for sight

by Bb8isbbgr8



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Just a snippet, M/M, Sexy Times, i dont know what this is, to be continued???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bb8isbbgr8/pseuds/Bb8isbbgr8
Summary: Tony and Foggy make out. Their boyfriends wish Matt still had his sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is.  
> I know Matt can "see" but I mean like regular vision.

Tony fumbled for his ID card, Foggy still clinging onto him, and clumsily opened the door. They both tumbled in, grabbing at each other with drunken desperation. Their boyfriends followed close behind.

"What's happening now?" Matt asks as he takes Bruce's arm gently.

"They're making out. It's kind of raunchy."

"Sometimes I wish I still had my eye sight," Matt jokes and Bruce let's a soft laugh escape his lips.

They stood there watching their boyfriends make out on the couch and after a while Bruce turned to Matt and asked, "Who do you think would top? Tony would probably be up for it but it depends on what type of person Foggy is."

Matt seems to ponder for a second before clearing his throat, "I honestly wouldn't know. I usually bottom but that's mainly because last time I topped I slipped out and couldn't find my way back in."

Bruce turns to him only to find Matt staring blankly at the two on the couch with a look of absolute seriousness, "Alright then," He says and their talking ends.

Soon clothes are being shed and before they know it Tony's down to his boxers. Bruce has seen Tony like this with Foggy so many times that all he can do is smile as he leads Matt towards the kitchen. Neither of them are drunk enough for this.

They take about five minutes to get their drinks from the fridge and returned expecting to see Tony and Foggy going at it like wild animals. Instead they find both of them completely passed out in the same position they had left them.

"I also wish you still had your eye sight," Bruce says and that's the end of that.

**Author's Note:**

> There could be more but idk? Nobody is even gonna read it so eh.  
> I thrive off of comments so if you liked it you can always say something! If you hated it, tell me why.


End file.
